Reunion
by sephiroth3343
Summary: It's Cecil and Rosa's wedding day and coronation. Will Kain be there to support his two best friends on this special day?


Reunion

_It's Cecil and Rosa's wedding day and coronation. Will Kain be there to support his two best friends on this special day?_

_I just finished playing FFIV for Android—even though I have the game on PSP and DS :P Anyway I just love the coronation/wedding cutscene, but I get really upset that Kain isn't there __ This is my rendition of the scene. Hope you and enjoy and please feel free to review good and bad thoughts are welcome!_

_Seriously how funny are the guards when they jump on each other at the end?!_

…

It was a sunny Saturday morning, not a cloud in the sky and everyone in Baron was in full swing getting everything prepared for the wedding and coronation of the new king and queen to be, Cecil and Rosa.

Cecil heard a knock on his door and someone enter his bed chambers, "Sir, it's nine in the morning, you asked for a wake – up call at this hour" said one of the maids.

Cecil struggled to open his eyes, "thank you" he replied groggily back to her. He heard her close the door behind him, and then he felt his head start to stir. _Damn, why did I think a bachelor party was such a good idea? No wait, why did I think letting Edge host my bachelor party was such a good idea? _Edge had arrived to Baron three days early and when he found out that Cecil wasn't too keen on the idea of a bachelor party, Edge insisted it that he should have one as a gift from one king to another. The party itself was nothing too fancy, it was at the local pub with a couple of Cecil's friends from the Baron Army as well as Edward and Yang who had also arrived early for the celebrations in case anyone needed a hand with anything. Cecil being a _very _weak drinker was ready to pass out after his third drink, after he thought it was best that he go back home per chance he did anything stupid, Edge forced more drinks down his throat until Cecil throw up on a dancer.

Cecil stepped out of his bed, and after finally trying to regain his balance, he walked over to bedroom window and looked out the window. As he recalled the rather embarrassing moments of last night he couldn't help but laugh, he then thought of what Kain would have said if he saw him, _You're Cecil Harvey of the Red Wings! One of the greatest knights in Baron history, he can slay a thousand monsters no problem, but can't even manage to keep down one glass of whiskey! _And then it dawned on Cecil that his best friend wasn't there, he wasn't there to insult him, or to give him advice when he would get into a fight with Rosa, and most of all, to be the one who would be there for him through thick and thin. That's what friends are for right?

Cecil let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "I really wish you were here Kain, I miss you"

…

One the other side of the castle, Rosa was getting ready for the big day. She had just stepped out of the bathroom, when a fellow mage came in searching for her.

"Oh there you are Rosa!" she exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong" replied Rosa, as she flipped her damp golden hair over her bath robes.

"No, not at all, there is just someone here who is eager to see you"

Rosa raised an eyebrow at the mage's cheeky grin, she stepped aside and from the doorway appeared a mass of green hair which could only describe one person.

"RYDIA!" exclaimed Rosa as she ran to hug the young summoner.

"Oh my gosh Rosa! It's so good to finally see you!" replied Rydia quickly trying to wipe away her tears that started to form. "I can't believe you and Cecil are getting married today!"

"I know, it's crazy!" said Rosa with a big smile.

"Well I wouldn't call it crazy, we all knew it was gonna happen sooner or later" Rydia said with a cheeky wink.

Rosa laughed at her comment, "come, sit" she waved her hand in the air as she walked away from the door. "So how have things been with you?"

Rydia sat down on Rosa's bed, "Pretty good actually, we're almost finished with the repairs to the village, and I've just been helping with teaching the young summoners"

"Wow, that's great Rydia!" said Rosa as she sat at her vanity.

Rydia nodded in response, "So how are things holding up here?"

"Well ever since the war was over, we've back to repairing ourselves. Cecil disbanded the Red Wings and replaced them with the Baron Guard, I've been mentoring young white mages with their apprenticeships and Cecil is still putting the worries of everyone else on his already heavy load" Rosa sad with a slight chuckle.

"Sounds like Cecil sure enough"

There was a slight pause in the air and Rosa could see a look in Rydia's eyes, that she was itching to ask something she knew she ought not to. "It's okay Rydia, you can ask me"

"What?!" exclaimed Rydia caught off guard.

"I know you're wondering about Kain"

Rydia's eyes went wide in shock. She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it again once she head Rosa laughing.

"Rydia, I know you well enough to know what you are thinking"

Rydia blushed, "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. It's quite the conversation starter as of late" Rosa said with a frown.

"But how would he know that today is your wedding? Isn't he still in solitude on Mount Ordeals?"

"Not too long ago, Cecil went to find him"

"What?!"

Rosa sighed, "it was a couple of weeks ago after Cecil had proposed, the castle threw us an engagement party and I could see how depressed Cecil was. Of course he put on a smile and laughed here and there, but on the inside I knew he was hurting because of Kain's absence. The next day he left for Mount Ordeals to try to bring him back to Baron"

"And then what happened?" asked Rydia absently playing with the corner of one of Rosa's pillows.

Rosa shrugged her shoulders, "Kain said he wouldn't come back, until he was ready"

"Poor Cecil, this must be hard not having his best friend around"

Rosa nodded, "I know that Cecil is hurting. And even though we've put all that mind control stuff behind us, still Kain feels as if our forgiveness just isn't enough. I miss him a lot, and I wish more than anything that he was here with us"

Rydia could see that this was an emotional topic for her two best friends, and decided not to press the matter further as she could see the sad expression on the white mage's face. "Hey now, no more tears", Rydia grabbed Rosa's hands, "I know this day would be so much better if he was here with you, but just think about what this day represents. You're going to have a fairy tale wedding! You are marrying the love of your life today! I don't want to see you cry anymore, save those tears for when Cecil reads you those cheesy vowels of his"

Rosa laughed as she wiped away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You're right, today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Rosa stood up and hugged her friend, "Thank you Rydia"

Rydia returned the embrace and smiled, "that's what friends are for. Anyway, I've taken up your time, I'll let you start getting ready. I heard Edward and Yang are here already"

"Yeah they arrived a couple days ago, and a certain ninja king" said Rosa poking her tongue out at the summoner.

Rydia rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later Rosa"

…

A couple of hours had passed and the official celebrations had started, everyone was seated in the grand hall, Rydia watched Cecil stand at the alter looking more nervous than when they had to face Golbez, Zemus and Zeromus all put together. He caught her eye and she gave him a thumbs up, he nodded in appreciation and felt much more at ease when he saw Edge's attempt to put his arm around the summoner was cut short by her elbowing him in the ribs.

The doors opened up and Rosa suddenly emerged, as she made her way down the hall accompanied by Cid who had been a father figure to both Rosa and Cecil, the hall was filled with gasps as they were all taken aback by her beauty. Cecil was in awe, his mouth slightly open as he watched what looked like an angel gliding towards him. Rosa had made it to the front of the alter and gaveCid a warm hug, "thank you Cid".

"You've always been like a second daughter to me" said Cid with glassy eyes, he then turned to look at Cecil, "now you better take care of her, or else my hammer is gonna meet you some where the sun don't shine".

Cecil looked stunned for a moment at Cid's threat, "you have my word".

The ceremony had started with traditional words from the priest as he told stories of old,, after that the vows and rings were exchanged.

"It has come to my knowledge that you both have chosen to write your own vows, on that note Rosa you can begin" said the priest taking a step back.

"My dear Cecil, ever since I was a little girl, I would always wonder what my wedding day would be like, where it would be, what my dress would look like, and who the person I was going to be spending the rest of my life with would be. Standing here today made me realise that I didn't want all that- no, in fact I didn't need a fancy dress or a fancy venue all that mattered was that I was going to have you by my side and that's more than what I could ever ask for. I remember when people used to think that I was crazy for becoming a healer, _your _healer when there were so many consequences and possibilities of something going wrong, but to me I wasn't the crazy one because I was doing it for love, our love. Cecil, you have no idea how proud I am for all your accomplishments and I am glad to have been there through it all with you, so I'm ready to start this new journey together with you my love". Rosa quickly wiped her tears away and with a smile, placed Cecil's ring on his finger.

Cecil smiled back to her and took a minute to regain his composure, "Rosa, I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life. You make my life so much easier to live, you always know how to solve my problems, you always put others before yourself and most of all, you saw the light in me when I couldn't see it in myself for the longest time. My love for you is greater than I can even begin to put into words, I promise to you today that until my last breath I will always be there for you, I will make sure to be the man that is worthy of your love, to always make you smile and of course to protect you no matter what…even though it's usually you who is saving me". There was a roar of laughter at Cecil's final statement.

"Rosa, I just want to thank you for everything that you do for me, even when I don't deserve it. You make me such a better person and I too am looking forward to more journeys with you as well". Cecil then placed Rosa's ring on her finger.

The priest came back into view and started on the coronation ceremony, the coronation was a bit lengthier than the wedding but finally the priest announced the new king and queen of Baron. There was a great cheer of applause as everyone stood up and clapped for the new rulers. Cecil and Rosa bowed before the audience before sharing a passionate kiss that erupted in more cheers.

…

Once all the formalities were over, many started lining up to formally and personally congratulate the couple. First was Cid and his daughter, Cid couldn't hold back his tears as he gave both of them a big hug bellowing out how proud his was of them both. His daughter shaking her head as her father caused a scene. Although she was often busy taking care of whatever mess Cid made she did have a close bond with Cecil and Rosa, she bowed before the two and she silently apologised for her father.

Next was Yang and his wife Meiling, Yang shook hands with Cecil and said his congratulations to the couple. "Congratulations to you both" said Meiling, not losing her happy go lucky personality,, she then grabbed onto Rosa's hands and whispered, "I gave you a frying pan as an extra something just in case".

Rosa blushed as she felt Cecil stiffen next to her, "oh that was very thoughtful of you". Yang have Cecil a sympathetic look as he grabbed his wife's hand and walked off.

Next came Edward who couldn't hold back his tears, he shook Cecil's hand and graciously kissed Rosa's , "you're love and strength have taught me how to keep going, and for that I thank you."

Suddenly they heard two voices yelling at each other and Cecil couldn't help but chuckle to himself knowing who it was. Porom, Polom and the Elder of Mysidia entered the room. Cecil and Rosa bowed before the Elder, "make sure you keep this one in check" he said with a wink that caught both Rosa and Cecil by surprise. Polom jumped onto Cecil's throne and started exclaiming, "look at me, I'm the new king of Baron". Porom punched her brother in the head and dragged him away.

"I didn't think the Elder had such a sense of humour" whispered Cecil to Rosa who only giggled in response.

Edge was next to congratulate the couple, "Rosa are you sure you want to get with this guy, or don't you want to settle for an even better king?"

Rosa laughed, "I'm fine with settling with this one" she said as she wrapped her hands around Cecil's arms.

Edge laughed back, "Suit yourself, in all honesty I'm truly happy for you both. I'm glad to have you two as friends"

Cecil smiled at him, "Thanks Edge, it means a lot".

Last of all was Rydia, who couldn't stop herself from running towards the two as she leapt onto Cecil and Rosa unable to hold back her tears much like Cid.

"Rydia!" Cecil exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stop" she replied wiping back her tears. "It just brings me so much joy to see you two getting married and becoming king and queen. I love you guys!"

Cecil hugged Rydia tightly, "We love you too".

Finally a Baron guard called out to anyone else who wished to congratulate the couple, everyone around was busy chatting amongst themselves, but Cecil had his eyes fixed on the door. Rosa saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was waiting for. After a couple of minutes, Cecil slumped his head down, Rosa grabbed his arm, massaging it with her thumb, "I know, I wish he was here too"

"I knew he wouldn't, but deep down I just had hope that maybe he would change his mind…" Cecil said sadly.

Rosa could see how upset Cecil was that Kain wasn't here, she felt even guilty that she knew she was the reason why. Rosa thought to herself, _he suffered in silence for my sake for so long, him being at our wedding would just be too much_. The priest made his way to the couple and said that they could go and mingle with everyone else, as they made their way down the alter the doors to the hall opened up once more. Everyone turned to see who the late arrival was and then suddenly tthere was silence.

"KAIN!" shouted Rosa.

"What?!" whispered Cecil. Cecil felt Rosa let go of his hand as she ran up to the man and wrapped her arms around her. Kain stood there still for a moment before he returned the embrace.

"I can't believe it's really you!" said Rosa taking in his features. The year that he was away really did do wonders to his appearance than what she had remembered. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail and had turned lighter from all the exposure from the sun, his scars were much more visible which she figured as much since he didn't have someone there to heal him and most of all she noticed that he wasn't wearing his typical Dragoon armour.

"Rosa, it's so good to see you again" Kain replied back. He then averted his gaze to the figure standing behind her. "Cecil…"

Cecil moved closer towards Kain, unable to find the words to say. "You idiot!" he settled with.

Kain couldn't help but smirk, "it's good to see you again dear friend"

Cecil embraced his friend, "you came back! What made you change your mind?"

"While I was up on Mount Ordeals I came to a conclusion. My time of solitude was just an excuse for me to run away from the damage I had caused. I knew that people were still going to be angry at me at what I had done, so I thought that if I ran away everyone would eventually forget about me, or think that I was dead. And of course, I still felt at fault for what I did to you two"

Rosa was about to speak when Kain cut her off, "I know that you two have both forgiven me for what I did, but before I could accept your forgiveness I had to forgive myself for what was done by my hand. Whether it was by mind control or because of me on my own, I knew I could never show my face in Baron until that happened"

"All that matters is that your home now" said Cecil.

Kain nodded, "thank you, and I do want to congratulate you both, Baron could not be in greater hands"

"Thank you Kain, but now that you're back what are you planning to do now?" asked Rosa.

"Wherever the wind may take me, I suppose…or I could share stories about our new liege, starting off with a personal favourite of mine, throwing up on a dancer at the Baron pub!"

"What?!" exclaimed Cecil and Rosa in unison.

Kain burst into laughter, "You're Cecil Harvey of the former Red Wings! One of the greatest knights in Baron history, he can slay a thousand monsters no problem, can even become the new ruler of our kingdom, but can't even manage to keep down one glass of whiskey".

Cecil shook his head and laughed as well, "it's great to have you back dear friend".


End file.
